


Thunder

by Irwinie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Cashton, Cashton-Freeform, Comfort And Bestfriends, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Rejection, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/pseuds/Irwinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>" Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer</em><br/><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?</em><br/><em>You'll always be my thunder, and I said</em><br/><em>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors</em><br/><em>I don't wanna ever love another</em><br/><em>You'll always be my thunder...."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It all began when he heard a person sing this song that made Ashton fell in love all over again.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts), [MusicIsMyBoyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing Thunder made Ashton take back what he said about Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hoodie Hope you Like it !

**\- Chapter 1 Thunder: Your Voice**

 

 

Ashton just can't take it anymore he just gives up on Love for some reason he now hates every thing that has to do with love. Whenever he tries to make someone his he ends up being constantly rejected he just wants to never try again and at first he thought it was okay but after it wasting all his time and effort he gave it all up and just focus on his studies and his friend Michael who had been with him through every single thing he had went through.

Michael was always there to comfort Ashton when he needs it he would just make his friend's frown upside down by just hanging out with him which really helped Ashton go through this rejection business that he had been going through.

Calum was a boy who likes to sing but a very quiet boy that likes to be alone all the time, or he will be with his best friend Luke the only person who knew Calum inside and out. Luke just wants him to loosen up a bit maybe try to find someone to love him as much as Luke wants Calum to be happy he just need that special someone to complete him and will stay will him forever.

Luke was the one who liked to help Calum get girls but he doesn't want any type of girl at all when he confessed that he had a thing for boys everything made sense on why he always reject my girl offers for him I guess that he has to fine a guy that will complete him and Luke will find it by any means for his best friend who knows maybe he will find his lover by this as well.

 

 

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

 

Ashton was walking to class when he hear a singing voice in one Classroom he looked everywhere until he can hear the beautiful voice clearly.

 

 

_" Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_   
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_   
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_   
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_   
_I don't wanna ever love another_   
_You'll always be my thunder...."_

 

 

It was Ashton favorite song thunder and it was sang beautifully by this person, He was admiring the person's voice that he forgot to go in the Classroom and see who it was when the person stopped singing Ashton bursted in the classroom where a Music Class was held everyone was looking at him feeling so embarassed he said he was sorry and opened the wrong room and went on his way.

Lunch time came and he was still amazed by what he heard.

"It was the most beautiful voice I every heard Michael he sang Thunder perfectly! , God I must find this guy who sang this song"

"Wait?, So your into guys? So that makes sense why your so unlucky with girls"

"Well, I guess so maybe this time I can find this guy and this time he will be the one who finally the right person for me" saying it in an encouraging tone.

"I hope so because I couldn't bare to see you heart broken again"

"Ohh, I'm sure Michael this will be different I promise"

"Just don't fuck it up okay?, and who know maybe he has a hot friend for me!"

"Then it's a go then?"

"Hell Yeah Ash!, I'm glad you have a reason to fall inlove again"

"Yeah, because of that guy I had a change of heart about this whole Love thing"

"Well I'm Happy for you Ash now c'mon let's eat lunch."

 

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

 

After Lunch they got seperated and Michael went to the restroom to pee he went to one stall and closed the door behind him and focused on firing at the toilet then he heard the restroom door being opened and heard to voices.

"That was the best performance you ever did Calum"

"I don't know I was pretty nervous on singing that song"

"No way dude!, You sang it perfectly that song was hard you know Thunder is not for everybody you know but definitly for you."

"Yeah I guess Thanks for the complement Lukey!, now let's get going to our next class"

"Yeah Let's go"

Michael was already done peeing and was focused on the conversation of the two boys he hadn't been looking where he aimed and peed everywhere and other than that he wasn't able to take a look or their faces but he was pretty sure that was the guy Ashton was talking about and he must tell this information to him. And that he had a Best friend that sounded so cute Michael just want's to meet the two boys at some point by he has to tell Ashton first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Comments will be appreciated thank you


	2. What I'm Feeling Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they all really feel and this could be the start of something for the four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short ! I promise to make the next one longer ! but Please enjoy!

**\- Chapter 2 Thunder: What I'm Feeling Inside**

 

 

Michael washed off his hands to get rid of the urine smell that he made a while earlier of course cleaning the mess he made in the stall, when he was all set he collected his things look at the mirror one last time fixing his red hair, and went on to his class that was with Ashton, He was excited to tell curly haired boy what information he has found out on the Men's Room.

He got into the classroom immediately looked for his best friend, Ashton was sitting alone with his earphones on listening to his music. Michael didn't waste anytime and moved close to his best friend.

"Ash!, ASHTON!" Michael shouted but his friend ignored him he remembered that he had earphones on he quickly removed it and called Ashton again.

"Ashton!"

"What?, What do you want Mikey?" he said in an annoyed voice

"I got something to tell you! something important!"

"Then say it Mikey. I haven't got all day and class will be starting soon."

"Well sorry!, but anyway I know the name of the guy Ashton!"

"The name of what guy?"

"The one who sang the song!"

"Please be specific Mikey"

"IT'S THE GUY WHO SANG THE SONG THUNDER THAT YOU LOVED!"

Ashton shhhed him and gave him a glare.

"Why would you should that information out loud!"

"Sorry, but anyway do you want to know the name and ohh yeah he has a best friend and he sounded so hot I want him!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Now please tell me what the hell is the name of the guy!"

"It's Calum! and his hot best friend's name is Luke"

"Seriously? Calum? as in Calum Hood?"

"I guess so?"

"Well this is interesting, Well then I will make Calum mine I will do whatever it takes and this time Rejection is not an option!"

"Whatever, I will help you only if you tell me who his hot best friend is!"

"He's name is Luke Hemmings Mikey and he is all yours and Calum's all mine got that?

"Ohh that hot guy we saw in math? that who he is? damn I must have him then.

"Yes Michael he is that blonde guy with the dreamy kiwi boy on his side."

"Okay I know him, but stay away from Luke! he is mine got that?"

"Crystal Clear."

Both boys smiled thinking about their newly profound crushes.

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

When their final class has ended they went to their lockers to put away their stuff and got ready to go home.

"So Ash when are you planning to talk to Calum?"

"I don't know yet, but first I must get to know him better and be friends with him."

"That's true I don't even know much about Luke he is just the hottest thing that ever existed when I saw him in Maths he is like a Sex God or something damn!"

"Yeah, But Mikey how did you find out the it is really Calum who sang 'Thunder' your not messing with me are you?

"Hell No!, I got to know that information because when I was in the Men's Room in a stall peeing I heard their conversation and that's pretty much it and Luke's voice is so damn hot that it made me pee everywhere"

"That's not New, you pee like everywhere Mikey with or without Luke"Ashton joked while laughing at Michael

"That's not true! that was different! and that was an accident!, just stop it okay!"

"Yeah yeah fine."

"Let's just go home! I'm hungry."

"Yeah yeah hold your horses I'am almost don't putting my books just chill for a second will you."

"No, Hurry up!"

Ashton stacked his books in his locker close it and he to walk but their was another body that collided with him and they both fell down on the floor, It was Calum Hood.

 

"HEY!, Watch where y─ Calum Hood?" Ashton surprised

"S─Sorry bout that mate wasn't looking where I was going" the kiwi boy apologized 

"I─It's Alright I'm Ashton Irwin by the way" Ashton blushed

"Well you know me already Calum Hood" he said with a smile while offering a friendly hand shake

"Nice to meet you Calum." Ashton shook the hand and smiled happily

 

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

Both their best friends came to their aid, helping then to stand up.

"ASHTON!"

"CALUM"

"Are you okay?" they both said in unison

"Does anything hurt?" they both said it at the same time as well

"Your friend should watch where he is go─" saying it again yet the same time and they stopped as well while they looked at each other, let got of their best friend and introduced each other.

"H─Hi I am Luke Robert Hemmings nice to meet you you can call me Luke"

"I─I am Michael Gordon Clifford call me Michael, Mikey, anything you like nice to meet you hot stuff I─ mean Lukey"

The blonde boy chuckled "It's my pleasure Mikey"

Ashton and Calum just started at their best friend while smiling but went Calum wanted to start a conversation with Ashton, the curly haired boy suddenly panicked and grab his friend and started to ran off.

"Nice to meet you guys, Well we have to go now let's go Mikey!" Ashton said while he drag his best friend with him

"Bye Lukey! See you around" was all Michael could say as he was dragged away from the two boys.

"Bye" Luke and Calum both said while waving their hands.

When Ashton and Michael was at the entrance of the school the his best friend stopped him.

"Why did you make me run away from Luke Hot stuff Hemmings we were getting so fine"

"Well, I panicked okay I didn't know what to do so here we are right now."

"So you feel something for him now?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I just you know have this weird feeling in my stomach now when I look at him."

"Ashy, that's called a crush! so you are really going to make Calum yours?"

"Whatever it takes, Mikey I just panicked today but tomorrow I will start the talking to him."

"Good because I wanna hang out with Hotstuff more often!, and don't worry Ashy I will help you get your man count on me !"

"Thanks Mikey, and we will get you your Lukey Hot stuff as well !"

"It's a plan then!, now let's go home!

 

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

Calum and Luke still on the Hallway where they interacted with the two boys.

"So Calum what's going on?"

"I─I Think he is the one Lukey"

"I thought so you heard what Mikey said right?"

"That he peed everywhere when he was evesdropping on our conversation?"

"Well That is kinda funny, but not that he loved your voice Calum and because of the song Thunder he has a crush on you"

"He does?, so that's why he entered the classroom earlier!, OH MY GOD LUKEY! HE REALLY IS THE ONE I AM LOOKING FOR!"

"Yes he is the one and Mikey is the one for me Cal, he called me a Sex God and Hot stuff well I think he more of a Sex God than me I wonder..."

"Okay stop it Lukey and Yeah but still Ashton Irwin, I think I have feelings for him as well it this too fast?"

"Nahh, Let's just wait for them to come to us Cal"

"Your right, I guess tomorrow I get to see him again"

"Yeah me too!, Now let go home I don't want go home late."

They exited the school and went home hoping that they well have the chance to talk to their crushes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


	3. Strike Me Down With Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke doesn't play fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit things from my favorite book 50 Shades Of Grey Credits to that Awesome Sexy Book!
> 
> Please enjoy!

**\- Chapter 3 Thunder: Strike Me Down With Lightning**

 

 

Ashton is not a big fan of school but he need to learn and didn't want to waste his mom's money, so he did his very best to attend and atleast pay attention at school and try to have fun.

All that was possible went he met Michael Clifford his best friend Michael made school fun for Ashton also but wasn't satisfied by not finding love. He tried to court many ladies in his school yet it ended up bad and the results wasn't what he wanted even if he acted like a stupid fool Ashton or embarrassed himself still he got rejected until he didn't want to feel Love anymore that it was the most stupid emotion ever made.

He thinks that's it's better off not trying at all to not get hurt again, He hated girls now he wasn't had over heels inloved like he used to anymore he tried to hook up with random guys but still it ended the same Ashton finally break and gives up Love for good. With Michael's comfort he was able to find way too keep Ashton overcoming everything that happened to him.

Until he found The Voice that changed his prespective of Love,

Until he met Calum Hood.

 

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

  
Michael was sitting at the cafeteria daydreaming about his Sex God Luke Robert Hemmings, he was playing with his food and not brothering to eat it.

"Ohh Luke, You Look So Perfect" saying it softly to himself while smiling like an idiot

"Perfect huh?" said a familiar voice softly chuckling

Michael stood up from his chair in shock look from his back it was Luke fucking hot stuff Hemmings.

 

**SHIT I'M SCREWED, THIS IS WORST THAN PEEING EVERYWHERE FROM HIS VOICE IN THE MEN'S**   
**ROOM OHH FUCK I'M BLUSHING SHIT HE SO HOT, A SEX GOD IN FRONT OF ME DAMN IT SAY**   
**SOMETHING....**

 

"Wha─What?, I mean't uhmm... Hi Lukey!" was all the nervous blushing Michael could say.

"Hello Mikey!, how are you? talking to yourself?" Luke teased the red haired boy.

"Ye─Yeah, you could say that so how much did you hear anyway just curious.... Ha Ha Ha!" he

said feeling more nervous than he has ever been in his entire life.

 

**Why did I say that FUCK! He will think that I am weird Shit okay Calm down you can turn this**   
**around.**

 

"Just the So Perfect part, who is so Perfect?" Luke questioned him while locking his blue eyes to Michael's green eyes he had no escape now.

"Ohh that, Uhmm it's the...." He couldn't look away from Luke he was fucking trapped in his gaze, his heart beating so fast, he couldn't believe just little actions could make him like this, this Luke Hemmings is really something.

"It's just that you and lunch and perfect and so─" he was cut off by a chuckle from Luke

"So you saying I'm Perfect and Lunch as well?" teaser the blonde boy more

"You see It's just, Uhmm.... Lunch is perfect just the way it is and when you came it was more of a uhmm just more than a Lunch that I was used too It's more off──" he saying many things too fast that Luke cut him off by placing a finger in his lips locking his eyes again with Michael.

The red-haired boy froze didn't move an inched thinking that he was about to die any minute, Luke then removed his finger and winked at Michael.

"It's Okay Mikey, I understand what your saying, Thank you." He kissed Michael's right cheek and winked once again and left the the red haired boy's table.

Michael was Blushing like hell he couldn't believe that it happened Luke Hemmings kissed him, On the cheek he took time to process what happened and touched his right cheek saying that he was never going to wash it again and he chuckled happily that he must tell Ashton what happened to him. Michael finally ate his Lunch it tasted more delicious and it was the best Lunch he has ever had.

  
**FUCK LUKE ROBERT HOT STUFF SEX GOD HEMMINGS I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!**

 

 

  
**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

  
Ashton was on the Library, looking for a book for his book report due tomorrow he just have to pick any english novel, get a short part of the book and just reflect on it, he moved around the Library looking for a perfect book while he was focused on the books looking at every title he could he suddenly bumped on a shoulder he slowly looked on the direction where he hit and saw Calum Hood looking at him happily and holding what it looks like a book that he was reading.

 _50 Shades Of Grey_.

"Hey Ash!, How's it going?"

"I'm Okay, How are you Cal?"

"I'm Fine and happy to bump into again so whatcha doing here?"

"Just finding a book for my book report, Just finding the right book you know?"

"Well, I could help you I have this book '50 Shades Of Grey' I finished it already so It will be more easier come on I will read you the juicy stuff" he grab Ashton's hand and pull him to the table area at the back of the library.

SHIT, It has to be 50 Shades of Grey Really Calum?, This makes me want you even more Dammit.

Ashton and Calum were sitting on the table as Calum finds best parts in the book, Ashton was nervous he just can't believe that this was all happening just thinking about it sounded like the most evil plan that could possible set foot on the earth.

Putting 50 Shades of Grey and Calum Hood in one place is too dangerous for me to handle but he will read the sexy things in the book makes it more harder, It will destroy me with my imagination I hope I can survive. OH SHIT HE FOUND A PART.

Just then Calum found a good part of the book and began to read it to Ashton

 

_"Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he's_   
_pinning me to the wall using his lips . . . His other hand grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing_   
_my face up, and his lips are on mine . . . My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a_   
_slow, erotic dance . . . His erection is against my belly." Calum Looked at the curly hair boy_   
_who was not saying anything and leaving the kiwi boy to trap him more."_

 

**YEAH, I WANT TO DO THAT YOU YOU!, It wouldn't be bad to slam you to the wall over there and**   
**fucking kiss you hard! and let you feel my erection FUCK WHAT I'M I THINKING STOP IT ASHTON**   
**FOCUS.**

 

"Hmm I guess you don't like that one huh?, okay next best part is..." he flipped the pages to the  
next part without another word he memorized all the sexy parts.

"How about this one?"

 

_"Suddenly, he sits up and tugs my panties off and throws them on the_   
_floor. Pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection springs free. Holy cow! . . . He kneels up and pulls a_   
_condom onto his considerable length. Oh no . . . Will it? How?"_

 

Calum's smirk became more bigger he was doing this on purpose to make Ashton suffer, the curly haired boy didn't say anything and just looked at his paper with his name on it.

**FUCK. CALUM WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!, I want to tell him to stop but I just can't some**   
**part of my brain likes this.**

Ashton Imagined the scenario feels himself getting hard on just imagining what Calum said to

him.

**OHH YEAH CALUM I WILL FUCK YOU HOLE WITH THIS COCK... SHIT NO STOP IT ASHTON! THIS IS**   
**NOT YOU OH MY GOD I'M GETTING HARD SHIT.**

 

"Not that one?, Okay how about this one." He said ready to read the next part immediately.

 

 

_"Turning to face him, I'm shocked to find he has his erection firmly in his grasp. My mouth_   
_drops open. 'I want you to become well acquainted, on first name terms if you will, with my_   
_favorite and most cherished part of my body.'"_

 

 

 

Looking again at Ashton he was silent but his face was really red and he could tell that he has been thinking really hard because when Calum looked down he saw something growing.

**FUCK CALUM, STOP PLEASE ! SHIT IT'S GETTING MORE AND MORE DIFFICULT.**

 

"Hmm okay?, Not that well I think this is the one." Finally went again to another page.

 

_"I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the_   
_front again. My tongue swirls around the end. He's my very own Christian Grey-flavored_   
_Popsicle. I suck harder and harder . . . Hmm . . . My inner goddess is doing the meringue with_   
_some salsa moves."_

 

Calum closed the book and looked at Ashton who like he was in a coma

"Hey Ash?, You Alright?" Asked the worried Calum

Calum puts the book down and inspects Ashton more closely his head was so close on Ashton's face inches away one move and they could kiss.

"Yeah..., I'm Okay...." he said weakly to the Kiwi boy.

"You sure?, you look like you're not feeling well."

 

**WELL YES I'M NOT OKAY READING THE LAST PART MADE ME FULLY HARD OF IMAGINING YOU**   
**SUCKING YOUR ASHTON IRWIN FLAVORED POPSICLE. UGH FUCK IT IT'S NOW OR NEVER.**

 

Ashton moves his face forward kissing the kiwi boy's lips softly he was able to move his hands again and he pressed himself towards Calum's lips making it the best kiss he had ever had, he slowly pulled out from the kiss and stayed quiet good thing they were at the far back.

"W─Wow..., I guess you really are serious?" Calum said

Ashton panicked on what he did he wasn't thinking he was fed up by the moment because of the dirty things that Calum said now he has to say something.

"So─Sorry, about that I was just fed up with what you we're reading and something happened and I am──"

"It's Okay Ash, It felt good your a good kisser and maybe if we become a thing maybe we could do this things and call it _50 Shades Of Irwin_." the kiwi boy teased while this time he implanted a kiss on Ashton's lips.

Ashton let out a moan "S─Sure, That could happen." and they kissed for another moment until Calum finally pulls off.

"Yeah , but you must have me first to let that happen Mr. Irwin, for now Let's just finish your Book report okay?"

"Okay..., Thanks Calum" he whispered

They worked on the book report not minding it to be explicit because the teacher did say any novel so this is an option, Ashton picked the last one and with the help of Calum they finished the Book Report with ease.

"And done!, Viola a Masterpiece"

"Thank You, Cal"

The kiwi boy stand up from the table and grabbed his book and walked infront of the table.

"Sure No Problem, I'm glad I could help Let's do this again sometime minus the Book Report" He winked at Ashton smiled softly and walked away heading to the Library exit.

Ashton was speechless and didn't expect that Calum had that part of him, he liked it and wanted to see more of Calum.

 

**OHH YOU WILL I PROMISE YOU CALUM HOOD I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS !**

 

 

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

  
Luke was getting the books from his locker when he closed the locker door Calum was infront of him.

"So How did it go lover boy were you able to seduce him with 50 Shades of Grey?"

The kiwi boy smirked.

"Of course, The art of 50 Shades of Grey Never fails and it caused us to make out on the back of the Library."

"OH SNAP!, Your really a bad boy Hood what's has happen to my Best friend?"

"Well, I know me once I want something I will do everything to make it mine."

They both chuckled happy that their plans worked

"So, How about you SEX GOD HOT STUFF HEMMINGS how'd you do?"

"Well, I heard him saying I was so perfect and he was so nervous he froze in front on me but I kissed him on the cheek to melt him down and teased him a lot."

"OH SNAP!, That's my SEX GOD all grown up to bad it was the Cafeteria you couldn't make out well there is always next time"

"Yeah, and also he is more of a SEX GOD than me Cal ! Gawd!"

"Okay Okay!, It's just fun to call you that anyway let's get going we are going to be late for class."

"You just made out with Ashton! so Lucky!"

"Well Yes and I might have promised him Sex if he got me."

"OH MY GOD CALUM!, THIS IS SO NOT YOU SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Relax!, I'm still me just was feeling the moment next time you see me there will be a book called 50 Shades of Irwin"

"SO FUCKING LUCKY!"

"You will get yours someday now let's go to class!"

"Fine!, You owe me a sexy moment with my SEX GOD PEEING FROM MY VOICE RED HEAD!"

"MEAN!"

"WHAT?, IT'S WHAT HAPPENED AND I LOVE HIM ANYWAY!

They both laughed and went on to class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so omg I don't know how i wrote this but it happened! :) 
> 
> Tell me Watcha Think!


	4. I Wanna Let You Know, How Much I Feel Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Sweet Payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It I took too long to update! Please forgive me It was a hard one but I managed to get a good Idea I think?
> 
>  
> 
> Please Enjoy!

**\- Chapter 4 Thunder: I Wanna Let You Know, How Much I Feel Your Pain**

 

 

Ashton sat blankly on his desk thinking what he and Calum did in the Library because of 50 Shades of Grey he made out with the person he likes he liked all of it but he wanted more but Calum was such a tease that earlier he must get back at him for doing that good thing he had P.E. Class together and swimming was their main topic for the week so Ashton had a huge grin on his face because he had a plan on what he will do to tease Calum.

Michael walk into the classroom and spotted Ashton grabbed a sit besides him and wasted no time telling the curly haired boy. About what Luke did to him at the cafeteria. Ashton just laughed at him but yet told Michael that he should get back at Luke for doing that to him as Ashton tells what happen to him at the Library Michael got pretty jealous that he had made out with Calum.

"Fucking Lucky, I mean I didn't get any from Luke!" Michael snored

"Well it's the cafeteria dude, you'll get in so much trouble for doing that and besides If you get back at Luke in a more private place like the restroom it will be epic yeah?" Ashton explained

"Your Brilliant, But I have to be lucky in choosing the restroom though."

"Well why don't take the chance waiting in the restroom you "accidentally peed all over and when you eavesdropped on Luke and Calum. There's a big chance that he will always take that restroom."

"Risky but alright I'll do it, Well how about you how are you going to get back at Hood?"

"Well, Let's just say P.E. Class will be more fun later" Ashton said with a wink.

"Ohh snap!, My little boy is all grown up!"

"Shut up Mikey!"

They both chuckled but as the teacher came into the classroom and started to lecture them. they all settled down and tried to listen to there teacher.

  
Luke and Calum was sitting in there Class and just talking about plans for later.

"So Lukey what are you doing later?" Calum asked the blonde boy

"Well I'm just going to wait for you to finish your P.E. Class, I think I'm going to the restroom before I go watch your class later."Luke replied.

"Don't tell me the same restroom where Clifford made his accident?"

"Well, It became my favorite because you know maybe he will be waiting for me their one day and make-out with me or have sex with me or something."

"It's official your cray-cray for Clifford, Sex God much?"

"Yasss!, He is the Sex God than me I just hoped that all the teasing earlier can trigger him into going to that restroom and fuck the hell out of me or something I really want him Cal!"

"But aren't you going to get in trouble I mean sex in school is pretty much risky and could get you suspended."

"Don't worry It's the fartest and slightly abandoned restroom in the school and no one uses it quite offend well besides us also it's the last class for the day don't worry to much Cal It's safe."

"Well since you put it that way fine just use protection and be careful."

"I wanna have his babies Cal joke hahaha! , yeah we will if I am lucky though anyway what about you Mr. Ashton let's make out in the library because of 50 Shades Of Irwin what is your plan?"

"Well I don't quite have a plan I got what I wanted I get to make-out with Ashton that's more than enough and besides if he get back at me I will not resist."

"Slut alert. Call the Police." Luke Joked

"Correction, Ashton's Slut and If he is the Police officer then I wanna get arrested."

"Since when have you became like this?"

"Since Ashton Irwin was introduced to me, He is my Sex God."

"Whatever, well Let's just move on fantasizing about this is not helping"

"Yeah, I guess."

After they finished there class they were heading to the Gym for Calum's P.E. Class and Luke stopped excited to go to the restroom hoping that Michael will be there to have sex with him.

"Well this is my stop, See you later."

"Have Fun if he's in there, and be careful okay?"

"Ohh I will!, you too okay?"

"Whatever, Just be here okay?"

  
Yet Calum didn't get a reply, Luke ran straight going to the said restroom while Calum when to the gym and went to the Changing/Shower Room.

Not expecting what is yet to come.

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

As Luke walked in one of the stall sighing that Michael was not in the this restroom. He went into one of the stalls the blonde boy unbuckles his belt pulling down his pants and his underwear to piss. Luke was pissing in peace until Michael's head suddenly pop out of nowhere and said "Hi" surprising Luke and pissed everywhere.

"Fuck Mikey!, You scared the crap out oh me now look what you made me do!"

"Now, We are even" Michael winked and went to to Luke's stall."

"It's payback time Sexy Sex God Luke Hemmings"Michael wrapped his hands around Luke and kissed his neck

"P─Please Michael, Your My Sex God Fuck."

Luke was stunned it was really happening he felt Michael's hard on between his cheeks, Michael turned him around and kissed him roughly not caring if the boy was exposed of his dick.

"Well, you have a nice one down there mine it I say hello?"

"What do you me─" Luke was cut off with Michael sucking on his dick.

"M─Mikey, Fuck" Michael stopped sucking

"Yes, Lukey?" Locking his green eyes with Luke's blue ones.

"N─No, Please Don't Stop just keep sucking."

"Okay as you wish."

He continued to suck Luke's Dick becoming harder by the second Michael was surprise that Luke had a big cock he smirked looking at the blonde boy's length.

"My My, What a big cock you have Lukey" Before Luke could even reply Michael sucked on it again and the blonde boy began to twitch.

"M─Mikey, I'm close! gonna cum soon" was all Luke manage to say.

"Nope, you're not you didn't say suck until you came. Sorry Lukey." Michael stopped sucking and stood up to peck the blonde boy's lips one more time and leaving Luke in the stall.

"Consider this as payback, but if you want to continue maybe next time I guess Sorry and I Love You Sex God Lukey." and with that Michael left the restroom with a whining Luke.

"Fucking Shit, this is fucking torture." Luke sighed

Luke had no choice but to jerk himself off because of Michael not finishing the job well he deserved it but this was a little too much. Luke pumped hard on his throbbing cock until he was going to reach his climax he faced the toilet bowl and release strings of cum in the bowl trying to aim it all there once he was finish releasing his load he cleaned up his mess, washed his hands and looked at the mirror.

"Now we are even Michael Clifford, I will have you soon just you wait." as he fix his quiff and smirked at the mirror.

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

Calum was showering focusing on the water the was hitting his body, when he felt something different another body was hugging him.

"Having a nice shower Cal?" Ashton said to him

"Y─Yeah, What brings you here?" Calum was blushing he can feel Ashton's cock hitting his ass and he was starting to get hard.

"Well, I knew you'd be here early"

"Really?, What do you want to do to me?"

Ashton started to kiss Calum's neck and touch the kiwi boy's cock, leaving marks on his neck he slowly went to Calum's ear to whisper something.

"Payback" Ashton whispered

Calum felt goose bumps when Ashton whispered that but he remained calmed and composed trying to not lose it with Ashton yet the curly haired boy started to pump his throbbing cock it was getting difficult.

"Well Calum, Your turning quite red are you getting hot with all of this pleasure?"

"N─No I'm fine, J─Just finish what you are doing please don't leave me hanging."

Calum was breathing heavily getting closer and closer to his Climax. Ashton reached over the knob of the shower and turned it to max to release more water pumping Calum's Cock faster.

"A─Ashton, I─I'm gonna cum. Please don't stop" Calum begged

"Don't worry Calum, Cum for me."

With that Calum released his load hard on Ashton's hand being washed away by the water from the shower. Ashton turned Calum around and kissed him passionately the kiwi boy didn't hesitate and kissed back not worrying of being caught because they were at the last stall the farthest from the room.

"Well, I wanted more but hey we can do more next time okay?"

"S─Sure, Yeah"

"Good, See you next time Calum" Ashton kissed the kiwi boy one last time and left the stall.

Calum smiled on what just happened he finally got what he wished for at least this time and he agreed to do more next time which excites the kiwi boy more. After a getting over the hand job that Ashton gave him he finally cleaned himself again and got ready for P.E. Class.

"Best Day Ever." he said to himself

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Now It begins! ;) I promise to make it longer next time tease much :P 
> 
> Love you Guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for Reading!


	5. Sleepovers & Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paying back for what Mashton did and finally saying every that they wanted to say all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooory! for not updating for a super long time but here it is it's super long and I'm sorry for the mistakes and etc. I needed it to be perfect will fix any mistakes soon! I just hope you like it had a little help! :)
> 
> Special shoutout to Hoodie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend and Muke_Cashton_Love ! It's finally done I hope you like it! :3 
> 
> Thank You for understanding and enjoy!

\- Thunder Chapter 5: Sleepovers and Payback

 

 

 

 

_Payback is a bitch. but we have one more thing on oursleeves._  
_And with this they will be finally be ours._

 

Calum finished his P.E. Class and was feeling very mesmerized on what happened in the shower earlier he couldn't get over on what just happened with him and Ashton. It was the most amazing that he has ever done with him besides the library sexy time with the Ashton Irwin. But still he must get him back for what he did in the shower room he couldn't take it anymore he wants Ashton Irwin to be his and also because what he has done was too much and over the limit he must speak with Luke about this.

As Luke headed back to the Gym to meet with Calum. He was thinking of what Michael had done earlier and it was really intense of getting a surprise blow job like that but not finishing it for him was too much of a big deal to handle. Luke wanted nothing more than to do more than that with Michael yet Michael took him by surprise and went overboard letting him finish the job himself and It was awful but it was alright for Luke. He has the Perfect Idea on how he will make Michael pay for what he did but he need Calum for that.

Michael and Ashton already was going home together and was very proud of the payback they did bet that neither of them will think of something to top that but they wanted to stop it will all the teasing and just get their soon to be future boyfriends.

"I think we went overboard Ash. I mean what if they get as back for that I wouldn't want that Luke will be mad after what I did to him in the restroom right? I didn't make him cum It was awful!"

"What? I made Calum hit his Climax and we had an intimate moment and promised to do more than that I think you're screwed dude you should've finish the job and make him cum in your mouth."

"Oh no! Luke is gonna get me back! I know it and I made him piss all over the stall so I will be in trouble twice but if the payback is sex I would like that a lot."

"Yeah maybe or maybe he will tie you up and make you watch him have sex with Calum or something."

"NO! that's torture! and they're just best friends right?"

Ashton smirked "Maybe..."

"ASHTON! WHAT DO YOU KNOW! TELL ME!"

"I just said Maybe! and no way he would do that Calum is so into me and I'm into him so it will not happen dude I was just joking no need to panic."

"THAT WASN'T A JOKE AT ALL !"

"Ohh just get over it you pissing Sex God cry baby!" Ashton joked and laughed hard

"That's it !" Michael gave Ashton a super tight bear hug "Take it back! you know I'm not like that except the Sex God part!"

"NO ! NEVER! " Ashton teased Michael

Michael let's go of Ashton looking at him fake hurt.

"I HATE YOU! We are officially over!" Michael fake broke up with Ashton.

"No you don't! and Mashton is forever you cannot do that!" Ashton took it seriously

"Well I just did!" Michael tried to hold his laughter and try his best to do a serious face

"NOOOO! I'm sorry Mikey ! I take it all back! Please don't break up with me! I'M SO SORRY!" Ashton apologized

Michael Laughed "GOOD! and you fell for it I wouldn't do that you're my best-est friend in the world!"

"You Idiot! Don't do that again ! do you want to kill me?" Ashton said

"No just wanted to take it all back"

"Well I'm really sorry and let's not fight about that again." Ashton said while giving Mikey puppy dog eyes to know that he really means it

"Fine I can't break up with my best friend you're the only one I got well not until I get Luke alright? and you get Calum. Then I think we can break up." Michael joke and chuckled

"NO NEVER WE WILL NEVER BREAK UP! WE WILL BE FOREVER! WITH OUR BOYFRIENDS!"

Michael laughed " Yeah Yeah I was only kidding gee z but seriously we must say to them what we really feel and also make them ours alright whatever it takes!"

"Whatever it takes! We are going to get them Mikey!"

"Yeah we will!"

And they went home planning to tell them everything and stopped with all the games finally wanting to make Luke and Calum their one and only. Yet Michael was still scared on what Luke will do to him after not letting him off and finish the blow job. He just thought to himself he deserved it and he was regretting that he didn't make Luke cum in his mouth which was the one of the things he really wanted to happen between them.

He just hopes that they can do that again and he will finally finish the job or more than that if Luke said so wanted it to ever happen that is.

Calum met Luke outside the gym and made their way to Luke's car to go home to their shared house. They were very quiet the whole time not saying anything just minding their business as Luke drove back to their house. After getting back to their home they went out of the car and went inside settling in the Living Room waiting for someone to start a conversation.

"So uh what happened in the restroom?" Calum began

"Well Mikey showed up like we predicted he surprised me made me piss all over the stall and pleasured me. Gave me a blow job but it was all a tease and a trap so I was lefted there all alone and I had to jerk myself off it was horrible!"

"Ooh that's must have been torture! you're getting him back right?"

"Yes of course It was too much! I will get my revenge and make him mine after but first tell me what happened between you and Irwin?"

"Well he gave me a hand job and kissed me while I was showering it was really hot and the best thing about it is that he made me cum he is such a good guy."

"That's so unfair!"

"Well I wanted to get him back for doing that I thought he was going to stop and will leave me but he didn't so yeah."

"This sucks! You're so lucky! All I got was a teased blow job Cal help me get back at them I know a perfect plan!"

"I don't know..."

"Cal Pal Please? besides I need you to make the plan work after all."

"I'm Listening."

"Well I was hoping that we make them jealous completely!"

"That's a good plan but how exactly?"

"Well I think we should Invite them to a party or something? and just tease them like hell you know our usual sexy stuff like Popsicle and dirty dancing the usual sexy things we always do."

"How about a small party and maybe sleep over. Also after we tease them let's lead lure them to either your room or mine and we could make out in front of them that will really make them jealous."

"YESSS!! I WOULD LOVE THAT! but are you sure Ashton will be alright? after all this is to make Michael jealous."

"Yeah he will be alright it's payback after all this is just perfect. And then after that we can tell them what we truly feel and hopefully be together and maybe do a little more fun things together."

"Sounds Like a plan! I love it ! "

"So we ask them tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow this will be epic!"

"Get ready my Sex God Peeing Mikey! You will pay for what you have done!"

"Ooh Naughty Lukey I Like!"

"Well he started it! It was hot though but I needed more and It's not fair you've been getting more action than me!"

"We will get there Lukey don't worry alright? let's just set this whole thing."

"Yeah alright and Thanks Cal!"

"No Problem Lukey just a little more we will have our future boyfriends."

They both chuckled as they planned the party for Ashton and Michael. They were pretty excited couldn't wait until they get their payback on those boys after all this will be fun and it's the last time that they will tease their so called future boyfriends might as well be epic.

 

 

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

 

It was Lunch Time, apparently it was hard to approach Ashton and Michael because of the awkwardness and also because of the recent happenings with both of them. As Luke and Calum sat the table across them thinking of a way to invite their two most favorite boys for payback and a confession they just needed to do it now or never and besides Lunch was almost over.

"Well I'll do it It's now or never Lukey and we can't just sit here." Calum said

"Yes Finally!" Luke said as he pushed Calum towards Ashton and Michael's table. "Good Luck!"

"Asshole!" Calum said as he was push directly in front of the two boys and the kiwi boy managed to keep his confidence and was able to act quite calm after being push half way like an idiot.

Ashton and Michael looked at Calum confused with Luke behind him trying to hide from Michael.

"SO, We were hoping we could invite you tomorrow to a small party? want to come to our place and you know just party?"

Luke whispered on Calum's Ear (" Or maybe payback and Sex.") as Luke said that Calum smiled softly thinking about their plan.

"Sure? Why not I guess we could go to a party tomorrow. Don't have any plans for Saturday anyway Right Mikey?" Ashton said as he looked at Michael for conformation.

"Y-Yeah sure we will be there!" Michael replied nervously.

"Great! See you Tomorrow! here is the address don't lose it, be there at 8:00 in the evening alright thank you." Calum said ay he drag Luke away back to their table.

"Bye, see you!" was Luke said to the boys who still looked very confused.

"Well that wasn't so hard well our plan is going well we just have to lure them to our place and well you know the rest." Calum said as they sat on their usual Lunch table away from Ashton and Michael.

"Yeah that will be easy after all they already agreed no backing out now." Luke added while they both had big smiles on their faces and chuckled quietly.

Ashton and Michael were confused on the sudden invitation to a party tomorrow but it was Luke and Calum how could they resist?

"What should I were Mikey! I must look perfect for Calum!" Ashton said

"Well just were a your favorite shirt some skinny jeans shoes maybe socks? and a few more other things you might find and you're good to go."

"Wait why aren't you dressing up like I am?"

"I don't wanna go Ash I think it's a trap!"

"Don't be ridiculous were even they started it and we just did it back only more sexy besides I think Luke will understand if you apologize for doing that and just finish him off or something."

"I- I don't know..."

"Mikey. I can't go alone and they're expecting us to be there." Michael hid under the covers of the bed while Ashton grab some clothes from the red haired boy's closet and when over to where Michael was hiding at least was trying to hide.

"Both of us." Ashton pulled Michael up and gave him his clothes.

"Fine I will go but you will be always on my side!"

"Yeah Yeah now just get dressed we don't wanna be late."

"Alright Alright ! geez it's not like our lives depend on this party or anything"

"Ooh it does Mikey."

"How so?"

"Well It's a perfect moment to say what we feel to Calum and Luke to finally make them ours alright? I had been only like almost 2 weeks since we have known them but I feel something special and that we can be have with them forever."

"Okay just don't ever say that mushy stuff again" As Michael put on his skinny jeans and his shirt while Ashton waited for him.

"Hurry up you Clifford!"

"Yeah hold your horses!" Michael said as he finally finished up putting his shoes grabbed everything they need and headed out to the car.

"Let's get going!" While Ashton took out a piece of paper where the address of Luke and Calum's house. He instructed Michael on where the way is as they were going to their destination they listened to some music which was only Green Day Michael's favorite album and that he was just lazy to change the disc.

After twenty Minutes of driving they finally arrived at their destination. Michael stopped the car in front of the house and they went out of the car, while Michael just stopped moving and just stared at the house.

"You alright Mikey?"

"Nope this is probably the end of me goodbye cruel world!" he joked

"Ooh don't be a baby! You can do it toughen up! You're Punk Rock! or was it a Lie?"

"DON'T EVER THINK THAT I'M NOT PUNK ROCK BECAUSE I AM AND LUKE IS PUNK ROCK AS WELL AND WE ARE PERFECT TOGETHER!"

"Good now let's get going!"

"FINE!"

"Fine!"

And They finally walked towards the house not knowing what's going to happen to them.

"Everything Ready?" Luke said as they hear the door bell ring.

"Yeah all we have to do is tease them like hell until they break." Calum replied

"This will be fun! Now let's be clear after this no more teasing them unless they want us too okay? and making Out with you will be by far the best idea that I ever came up with it will be Epic and they will so get jealous!"

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces but I kinda feel sorry for them" Calum said a little nervous that their plan might back fire.

"Don't be they will be ours after that anyway." As They heard the doorbell going off again.

"You're right now I'll get the door they might be bored outside." Calum said smiling.

"Okay Let's do this!" Luke said

Calum walked towards the door and opened it revealing too gorgeous sexy boys in front of them.

"You made it! I'm so glad!" Calum greeted Ashton and Michael.

"Of course we promised." Ashton replied.

"Y-Yeah It's our pleasure I guess." Michael nervously replied as Calum chuckled

"Well that's cute now come on in make yourselves at home."

Calum smiled and led them to the living room where Luke was finishing final touches on their small party.

 

 

 

**\--------- T H U N D E R -**

 

 

 

"So uh make yourselves comfortable and you can grab snack already if you want and their has been a little change of plans." Calum said.

"W-What do you mean?" Michael said

"Well Mikey, the two of us decided that we should just have a movie marathon and you guys can just sleepover here tonight how's that sound? I think It's better than throwing a big party and we didn't have a chance to talk. And besides it will be more fun so much fun." Luke said while looking at Calum with a grin on his face.

"Yeah so much fun! so are you alright with that?"

"Yeah totally right Mikey?" Ashton said as he looked at Michael who was just staring at him

Michael just stayed quiet just staring at Ashton.

"Well I think that's a yes also so what movie is it?"

"Well It's my favorite Mean Girls or do you want another movie to start off first?" Luke said to them.

"That's alright! we love Mean Girls too."

"Y-Yeah L-Love it." Michael said nervously now he really feels that this is all a trap.

"You alright Mikey?" Calum said.

"Yeah he is fine It's just he's just excited." Ashton defended.

"Yeah well then I'll go start up the movie while Calum grabs the popcorn and other yummy stuff and you just stay confortable their and watch us work." Luke said and gave a wink to Michael and giving home sexy eyes and licking up his lips while he got the disc from the bottom cabinet from where the TV is at.

"O-Okay S-Sure."

"Yeah Okay Thank You."

"Welcome Ash, You're Very Welcome" Calum said as he winked and started to licked his lips quickly and turned around to get some popcorn but stopping halfway from the snack table that was set up in the Living Room pretending that he dropped something.

"Ohh my I think I dropped something." Calum said bending over to let Ashton check his ass out but he did it quickly teasing Ashton.

"Ohh well I will just get the popcorn then."

Meanwhile Luke crouched down and trying to find the disc making sure that his ass was spread and made sure that Michael was just looking at him and getting his attention which Luke did. He smirked at he grabbed the disc purposely letting it fall bending down to get it to tease Michael even more.

"Well clumsy me but I got it!" Luke said as he puts on the disc on the player and started the movie. Calum quickly moved next to Ashton and Luke moved in the middle of Ashton and Michael.

"This is the best movie ever!" Luke said before the movie started and they watched the movie.

They other just smile and watched the movie silently laughing at the funny parts and just enjoyed the move. While Calum and Luke looked at each other smiling as Michael and Ashton was locked into the movie.

After the movie was over Luke turned off the T.V. and stood up grabbing Calum and they went to the kitchen. Leaving Michael and Ashton on their own still eating the popcorn and confused. Luke and Calum grab two very Popsicle from the freezer and grinned at each other for they were about to begin their Super Tease. As the suck hard on the Popsicle and went back to the room Michael and Ashton were just talking and when they saw the two boys with Popsicle it began to turn them on and they felt uncomfortable seeing two sexy boys doing those things.

"Yummy this big long hard Popsicle hits the spot Cal! So delicious uh mm." Luke said teasing the boys as he licked a red Popsicle.

"I know what you mean Lukey it really does so yummy! uh mm." Calum added as he licked a yellow Popsicle.

"Ohh sorry our bad want some boys?" Luke teased

"No um were good thanks?" Ashton said watching Calum as he suck hard on the yellow Popsicle wishing that it was his dick that he was sucking.

"Uh I uh mm I'm good thank you." Michael said as he watched Luke sucking hard he knew that this is the beginning of the tease. But he just can't stop looking at Luke he was just too damn hot suck that Popsicle while he should be sucking Michael's dick or so Michael thought.

"Hey Lukey wanna taste my Popsicle?" Calum said as he walked towards Luke

That sounded so wrong for Ashton and Michael but it was really hot and to see what this two boys are doing are starting to kill them little by little.

"Sure Cal" As Calum was walking Luke purposely bumped Calum and his yellow Popsicle fall down and Calum became sad that he had no more popsicle.

"Ohh Cal I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Luke apologized

"It's alright Lukey but now I don't have my Popsicle and it's our last one."

"It's alright Cal let's share mine after all it's pretty big." Luke pointed the big Popsicle towards Calum who looked like he wanted to suck the red Popsicle so hard.

"Really? thanks Lukey but let's share it together maybe lick it together? Please?" Calum smiled devilishly.

At this point Ashton and Michael was fucked Michael was right it was a trap. It was payback for what they did to them well they really deserve it anyway but they had no idea how to handle all this right now they just froze in place while Luke and Calum look at each other looking like they are going to make out with a popsicle.

"Well alright then Cal if you insist." Luke said as he started sucking on the red Popsicle seductively while he looked at Calum looking his blue eyes with Calum's dark ones.

Calum just locked his eyes on the blonde boy and he moved forward putting his mouth against the Popsicle as well sucking it like Luke did. Not long after their tongues met battling in the middle of the Popsicle. As they did that the tip of the Popsicle began to melt until there was no more space between their mouths and their tongues touched fully now they were french kissing right in front of the two boys who were still frozen from all that is happening.

They kissed passionately feeling the hot and cold sensation in both of their mouths. It was intense as they continued to press their mouth together the Popsicle was melting on Luke's hand but he was still holding it trying to not let go of the frozen dessert. They pulled apart catching their breath still looking at each other wanting to make out more as they looked into each other's eye hungrily want more each other's mouth.

Luke finally let go of the Popsicle and connected their mouth once more kissing Calum hard this time. Calum fought back hard as well despite the surprise attack it was hot and intense once again they made their tongues fight again and they both closed their eyes feeling every single thing that their mouths were doing. It was the most intense make out session that they ever did in their life. Luke placed his hands behind Calum's head pushing it towards him deepening the kiss making both of them moan with the feeling in their mouth the hot and cold sensation they just couldn't believe they were really doing this in front of the persons they love.

As they opened their eyes they pulled apart leaving a trail of their combined Saliva as they where separated. Looking at each other's eyes and giving huge grins to each other as they looked at Michael and Ashton who was slowly getting back to themselves after the intense event that happened.

"Ash? you alright?" Calum said

"Y-Yeah I'm alright can you tell me what was that all about? and It was totally unexpected." Ashton replied.

Luke chuckled "Well it's payback silly were sorry but it was all just for payback nothing more don't worry about it besides we already like two handsome boys that caught our hearts right Cal?"

"Yeah! I love that boy so much! I wish he could accept me and let me be his forever." Calum added.

"W-Well That's good I guess we don't have a chance? say our feelings towards you?" Michael said.

"Well you don't even know who those guys are silly and of course you have a chance you always did." Luke replied.

At this point this made the Ashton and Michael very confused thinking that they are just playing with their feelings. And did they fuck everything up already nothing having a chance to even to say what they really feel towards Luke and Calum.

"Well wanna know who they are?" Luke said breaking them from their trance.

"Y-Yes" they both said weakly

"Calum you go first tell the guy that you like what you feel about him." Luke said as he looked at Calum with a wink and a smile.

"Well this guy is just amazing he has everything that I am looking for, also he liked my voice when I sang a song and something happened to me in the shower room that was really hot and wanted more but he promised me next time we will do more and that made me think I just had to have him forever." Calum said as he was looking at Ashton blush hard.

Ashton was blushing hard as well not knowing how to respond to that but he didn't hesitate and pressed a kiss on Calum's soft pink lips.

"Well I guess he found his guys already." Luke chuckled as Ashton and Calum make out on side.

"Tell me you're guys Lukey." Michael said with a huge grin on his face getting his confidence back.

"Well I think that he is really cute and super fun to be with, even though he had a little accident that I found out immediately he is a SEX GOD. He did gave me something special when I went on the restroom by myself but didn't finish the job I didn't mind it anyway because I did tease him but I wish we can do more and be together forever." Luke said looking at Michael's piercing green eyes.

Michael stood up and didn't hesitated and kissed Luke knowing that it was him all along he was glad that it was him. As the red haired boy kissed Luke he went over to his ears to whisper something important.

"I'm sorry I swear I will make it up to you but for now can you be Mine my Sex God Luke Hemmings?" he whispered as he kissed Luke on the neck while he wanted for an answer.

"Y-Yes Mikey! Yes! I'm yours!" Luke said without another thought.

"So this means you're mine? as in we're together? My boyfriend?"

"Yeah you dork! all yours!" Luke giggled

"Good just making sure." Michael smiled and kissed the blonde boy again more passionate and hugging him tightly never letting him go.

Meanwhile Ashton and Calum were still kissing but Ashton pulled away while Calum whined wanting more of the curly haired boy.

"So You're Mine now right Calum? My Boyfriend?" Ashton said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah isn't it obvious? Mr. Irwin? I am all yours! and you're mine!" Calum said happily

Ashton just smile and kissed the kiwi boy again saying...

"I Love You Calum Hood. Finally you're mine and I'm yours, You'll always be my Thunder that struck me hard to make me fall in love or to feel love again Thank you." Ashton said as continued to kiss the kiwi boy.

"I- I Love You Too Mr. Irwin I mean Ashton Irwin I'm Yours and I'm glad I sang Thunder and finally found the my one and only." he replied and kissing back.

"I Love you Lukey!" Michael said as he gave Luke a tight and comfy hug and pecked his lips against the blonde boy.

"I Love you too my Peeing Sex God Dork !" Luke joked as he giggled.

"So Rude! Just kidding I love you My Sex God Dork and I'm You're dork forever!"

Luke giggled and said "Good Now kiss me again!"

"Needy much? Okay then I love kissing my boyfriend."

"Well I only had Calum and Music was my Boyfriend before I found you but now I found the real music and it was with you all along I love you Michael Clifford."

Michael just smiled and kissed the blonde boy.

 

 

_They finally found each other at last despite all that happened to them it was a while ride but they did it._

_And well they had a very happy sleep over and that's it or maybe theres more?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make it longer? or what? leave your thoughts. smut chapter next maybe? :P IDK XD depends.


End file.
